TGIF
by Mayumi512
Summary: inspired by the song 'last friday night' by katy perry


Momoko POV

I woke up with a throbbing head on the floor, I got up I saw some of my classmates on the couch, the class DJ was outside at the yard, a chandelier on the floor, I realized that I had a slight short-term memory loss, what the heck happened? Did I get drunk or something?This is such a blur! Seriously what happened? I started to walk around the area and I realized that I was in Himeko's so-called mansion… Wait a sec.! How the hell did I get here anyway? I know that there was a party here I forgot that it was here! I'm pretty sure it ruled I guess… (Of course it did! Himeko the richest girl hosted and started this mess!) So I go upstairs and I'm welcomed by extremely messed-up 2nd floor. Confetti and glitter on the floor and room… yeah, it's clear that there was a party. I search around the area and I saw Miyako in one of the guest rooms' bed (still messy in there with our classmates Amy, Tasha, and Sara all of them sleeping in the bed) I poke her a bit calling her softly; luckily, she woke up "Momoko?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What happened?"

"Party here, we went here with Kaoru, remember?"

"Oh… but, how did I end up here?"

"I have no idea."

Hey wait! Where is Kaoru?

Kaoru POV

I woke up to the sunlight on my face, little did I know I realized that I was at the park with Butch on my side (on a bench), I was surprised at first, but then I remembered that Himeko threw a 'Summer-party' yesterday; what really surprised me was the fact that Butch was with me the whole night! "So you're up babe." He said seductively "for the millionth time already, stop calling that!"I scolded "alright then, Kaoru-_kun_" he said emphasizing the 'kun' part

"Well it's better than babe anyway, so how did we end up here?" I asked (as well as stating the fact about the nickname part) "so you don't remember? Well, so far you bored in Himeko's place, you went out for a while, then a party group started, we somehow got in, played truth or dare, you picked dare, so you had to take a glass of liquor, so you did, you got drunk-"I cut him off, I was shocked that I became drunk so I must have been insane to take a lot and so I asked "WITH ONLY ONE GLASS?" "Yeah pretty much, you could have seen your face! Gad was it red!" he started to burst into laughter "can we please go back to the story? "Whatever, anyway, you got drunk, started to stagger your way out, I figured that you'd get road-killed so I decided to bring you back home, since you were heavy and I got sick of your nagging, I decided to let you sleep on one of the park's benches, and so you never woke up, and yes, I was with you the whole night also sleeping" he told me summarizing everything.

Miyako POV 

Me and Momoko started to try and figure out where Kaoru was and ended up getting hopeless, so we decided to look around the place, so far we found Sakamoto sleeping in the tub with a bottle in his hand, Himeko's pink plastic flamingos in the pool (one of her figurine collectibles), Boomer and Brick sleeping on the counter with about more than 20 wine glasses in front of them (some filled), Claire and Ana was already awake also the same state as we are.

so we went upstairs afterwards and found an open laptop in one of the rooms (again messy) we don't know who was logged in (facebook) whatsoever, and we were curious so we decided to take a little peep, the both of us looked into the photos; what we saw made our eyeballs pop. One of the photos we saw Mitch dancing on one of the tabletops, another one Narushima and Sakamoto taking a lot of shots, another one was some of the boys were barbequing one of Himeko's sister's old Barbie doll, the next one was Momoko almost kissing Brick….. Yeah, we don't know that happened.

Momoko POV

I almost screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw the photo of me and Brick, thank goodness Miyako covered my mouth before I could say anything. _Did we kiss or something?_ That question ran through my mind for 45 minutes straight (literally) I also blushed real good when I saw it. But then I realized it's pretty pointless so I shrugged it off; then Boomer and Brick came in "hey guys!" they said looking unconscious "awesome party last night huh?" they added "I think so…" I said weakly with a blush that kept on getting redder and redder "hey guys come check this out!" the both of them went to Miyako and burst out into laughter.

I came towards them and I also started to burst out laughing it was a picture of Himeko (drunk) chasing Butch around the room with Kaoru in the background not caring about anything.

Normal POV

As they look deeper into the albums and photos they saw some of the seniors streaking in the park with the cops chasing them (they guessed that they were pretty drunk), two of the photos revealed the well-known couple in school skinny-dipping in the dark with the moonlight shining onto the water (silhouetted figures, just so you know.) (Since it was pitch dark, none of them actually saw what was rated M)

Kaoru POV

So the both of us decided to leave the park since the sunlight got harsher by the minute. We passed by the bar where the group had been sleeping last night. We went inside, and there we saw some of our classmates on the counter and couches, and only Himeko on the floor (with bruises and a hickey….) I think 3 of them were already awake, but still groggy, one of them was Himeko who was smelling like an abandoned mini-bar and her dress was kind of ripped, she got up and started to make her way towards the counter "one milkshake please." She said with the annoyingly nasal voice; the guy was gone for a couple of minutes and came back of what she ordered "put it on my card please" she handed a gold visa card, the man swiped it on the register and came back telling her that her card was maxed out, she was shocked, her face was looking really priceless, so obviously we were laughing our guts out just on the entrance, all of the people were kicked out and she was pretty pissed off at the both of us, you've probably guessed what happened, she stormed out the scene and began to go home, she hit the next street which was near a small boulevard.

Momoko POV 

"So did you two kiss?" the Blondes asked, I averted my eyes once they tried to make contact with Brick, blushing, both of us pouted. "We don't know!" Brick exclaimed they eyed us suspiciously, obviously, we sweat dropped

Normal POV

_BAM!_

The front entrance swung open revealing a messy and furious Himeko; all of the people awoke in fright "GET OUT!" she yelled, and within 2-3 minutes everyone was gone (along with Brick, Boomer, Miyako, and Momoko) basically, everyone was out on the lawn talking about the party, then the green team arrived almost a minute.

They exchanged greetings afterwards and after a while, they managed to get out (despite the huge –and I mean huge- crowd blocking the way out) on the driveway. So here's what we have on our hands so far:

-A party was held in Himeko's place just yesterday Thursday night (her family was out of town).

-almost half of the guests were drunk.

-Momoko, who was really worn out fell asleep on the floor during the party (almost got pranked).

-Miyako, who we have here with no explanation on how she ended up in one of the rooms.

-Brick and Boomer, well we could say that they were ¼ drunk.

-Kaoru and Butch got into a party group and started drinking, well practically not Butch on the other hand.

-party's pictures were uploaded online.

"Some party huh?" Kaoru said flatly "it kinda was awesome…" Momoko said "at least I didn't do anything stupid" Miyako assured "yeah it totally RULED!" Boomer said lifting his hands up in the air "I wonder when's this gonna happen again?" Butch said bluntly "well one thing we know." Brick said

"Yeah."

"Absolutely!"

"Of course!"

"DUH!"

"Who couldn't forget?"

They took a deep breath and yelled:

"TGIF!"


End file.
